1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating field, and particularly, to a coating apparatus including two coating devices for successively coating the same surface of a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
For improving the surface properties of an electronic product, an upper film and a lower film are stacked on the surface of a preformed product. However, the two films are generally formed with different coating apparatuses located apart from each other. This requires transporting the preformed product between neighboring coating apparatuses. The preformed product can be contaminated very easily during the transportation process. That means the preformed product needs to be cleaned before forming the upper film thereon. Those factors are time consuming and decrease production efficiency. Therefore, it is desired to provide a coating apparatus to overcome at least this one shortcoming.